Sky Outside the Window
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Roxas yang telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya bertemu dengan Sora di luar jendela kamarnya. . . Fail at summary, but, RnR plis. . .


**SKY OUTSIDE THE WINDOW**

**Yup! Seperti biasa, aku datang dengan sebuah fic oneshot.**

**Ehehe, kali ini, sho-ai atau tidaknya fic ini tergantung dari sudut pandang reader semua,**

**Jadi. . . ENJOY! XDDD**

**DISCLAIMER: SQUARE ENIX, DISNEY, TETSUYA NOMURA**

**RATE: K+**

**NB: Semua teks dibawah adalah Roxas POV.**

**-XXX-**

Aku hanya bisa melihat.

Melihat dari jendela dalam ruangan yang pengap.

Meski ruangan ini dibuat senyaman mungkin. . .

Namun apa kau masih bisa merasa nyaman jika kau menghabiskan seumur hidupmu disini?

Menunggu kematian datang menjemputmu?

Ah, aku ingin mati saja. Aku muak. . . yang ada hanya rasa sakit sedangkan kesempatan hidupku nol. . .

Kematianku. . . tinggal menunggu waktu saja. . .

"Roxas, waktunya minum obat," Ujar seorang wanita berpakaian suster yang masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku mendesah. Obat lagi. Obat lagi. Bisa rusak tubuhku jika bahan kimia terus masuk lewat kerongkonganku.

"Obat ini harus diminum 3 jam sekali. . ." ujarnya seraya meletakkan obat tersebut di sampingku.

"Suster, mengapa aku harus minum obat?" Tanyaku. Mungkin itu pertanyaan bodoh, namun aku benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban.

"Karena kau ingin sembuh. . . betul 'kan? Sudah ya, aku masih ada kerjaan. . ." ujarnya lembut dan segera pergi meninggalkanku. Aku kembali menghela nafasku. Sembuh? Kapan aku bisa sembuh?

Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bermain dan berlarian diluar. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku memanjat pohon.

Aku tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa. . .

Bukankah dengan berdiam diri disini sama saja seperti mati?

Aku adalah mayat yang hidup.

Menyebalkan. . .

Minum obat itu menyebalkan. . .

Menyebalkan. . .

Tidur seharian itu menyebalkan. . .

Menyebalkan. . .

Rasa sakit ini menyebalkan. . .

Penyakit ini menyebalkan!

Aku menatap keluar jendela. Langit terlihat sangat cerah hari ini. Warnanya biru. . . Ah, aku ingin berlari dibawah naungannya bersama teman-temanku meski sampai sekarang aku belum pernah memiliki seorang teman. Bercanda riang, bermain bersama. . .

Aku tersenyum. Aku suka langit, satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku merasa itulah alasanku untuk bisa tersenyum.

"Aku suka langit. . ."

"Hee? Kau suka aku?" terdengar suara seorang pria menyahut ucapanku. Aku terkejut. Siapa itu? Bukankah aku sendiri di ruangan ini?

"Hei. . . aku bicara padamu!" Ujar suara itu lagi, sepertinya berasal dari jendela. Aku segera menoleh ke arah jendela, dan kulihat seseorang berambut brunette spike dengan baju seragam putih-kotak biru tengah tersenyum padaku.

"Hai," sapanya riang.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Aku Sora Leonhart! dan kau?" Tanyanya seraya berusaha menjulurkan tangannya sejauh mungkin agar dapat dijangkau olehku.

"Percuma, infus di tangan kiri dan kananku jumlahnya 4," Ujarku seraya mengangkat tangan kiri dan kananku yang masing-masing ditancapi 2 infus. Ia mengangguk dan menarik tangannya.

"Jadi, kau suka langit?" tanyanya seraya mendongak keatas. Aku tersenyum.

"Yeah, mungkin," ujarku.

"Hee, begitu? Apa bagusnya langit?" tanyanya.

"Tentu bagus! Lihat saja warna birunya yang cantik, arak-arak awan yang menghiasinya, matahari yang bersinar, burung-burung yang berterbangan. . ." ujarku sedikit tersinggung. Sora tertawa.

"Tak ada yang lucu menurutku," Ujarku dingin.

"Ahaha, yeah, sorry. Hei, warna mata kita sama!" ujarnya riang seraya menunjuk kearah mataku. Aku memperhatikan matanya. Biru safir. Memang sama sepertiku.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu," ujarku dingin.

Aku iri padanya.

Ia dapat tertawa begitu ceria, bermain dibawah sinar mentari.

Sedangkan aku?

Terus berada disini seumur hidupku.

"Sora! Dimana kau?" terdengar bunyi teriakan seorang wanita.

"Ya Ma!" Teriak Sora dan segera menatap kearahku.

"Oh, yeah, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Roxas Strife," Jawabku datar.

"Okay, Roxas, besok aku akan menemuimu lagi. See ya!" ujarnya seraya melambai kearahku, lalu berlari meninggalkan aku.

Sora.

Dia ceria bagaikan langit yang cerah di hari ini.

Dia bilang esok ia akan menemui aku.

Ah, apa alasanku untuk percaya padanya?

Aku tak pernah percaya siapapun. Tidak, bahkan pada diriku sendiri, sama seperti aku yang tak percaya kata-kata Mama, Papa, Dokter dan Suster yang bilang jika aku akan segera sembuh.

Semua pembohong.

Aku tahu hidupku takkan lama lagi.

Lagipula, kuharap tak ada 'hari esok' untukku.

**-XXX-**

Aku sedang menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil terus membaca sebuah buku humor yang diberikan suster padaku saat aku mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari jendela kamarku.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Panggil suara itu. Aku menoleh.

"Sora?" Ujarku terkejut. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku datang sesuai janjiku," Ujarnya. Aku lumayan kaget karena ia membuktikan janjinya padaku.

Ng, kuperhatikan, sepertinya dia menggunakan baju pasien disini. . .

"Kau juga pasien? Sakit apa?" Tanyaku.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku perhatian dengan seseorang yang tak aku kenal?

"oh tidak, haha, aku bukan pasien penyakit berat kok, cuma maag kambuh saja. . ." Ujarnya seraya tertawa seperti dibuat-buat. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tak melihat kearah langit lagi?" Tanyanya. Aku menghela nafasku.

"Dia hanya untuk dilihat namun tak dapat aku rasakan," ujarku sedih. Sora menunjuk kearah langit.

"Langit yang asli memang ada disana," lalu iapun segera menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tapi langit yang lain 'kan ada disini!" ujarnya ceria. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ah, orang ini sangat hangat. . . aku ingin berteman baik dengannya. . .

Aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku. Sora terlihat sangat terkejut. "Hei, kau mau kemana? Toilet? Mau kupanggilkan suster?" Tanyanya. Akupun menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak. . . aku hanya ingin melihat langit lebih jelas saja," Ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"Hee. . . bukannya jika duduk malah tidak terlihat ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku tertawa kecil.

Yang kumaksud itu kau, Sora. . .

"Aku ingin berbicara langsung denganmu, atau bermain diluar bersamamu," Ujarku seraya tersenyum. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Yeah! Kapan kau akan keluar? Apa nama penyakitmu? Kau sekolah dimana?" Tanyanya. Aku segera menundukkan wajahku. Aku tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihanku padanya, atau hilangnya semangatku untuk meneruskan hidupku. . .

"Maaf jika kau sungkan menceritakannya," Ujarnya meminta maaf. Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia tertawa dan segera melirik kearah jam dinding kamarku.

"Jam 1 siang! Aku harus segera kembali, bye! Besok aku datang lagi!" Ujarnya ceria seraya pergi meninggalkan aku.

Anak yang ceria. Aku merasa nyaman bila berada didekatnya.

Bolehkah aku percaya, untuk sekali ini saja?

Biarkan aku percaya jika esok ia akan mendatangiku, karena hanya dengan berharap saja membuatku begitu tenang. . .

Kutatap langit. Matahari bersinar begitu terik.

Suatu saat, aku juga ingin. . .

Bermain dibawah terik matahari bersama langit biru. . .

**-XXX-**

Aku duduk di tepi jendela sambil terus melihat kearah kiri dan kananku, menanti kedatangan langit yang kurasa menyinariku. Sengaja aku meminta suster untuk memberikanku kursi roda dengan 4 penyangga infuse, membuatku lebih leluasa bergerak.

Kulihat Sora, tengah keluar dari jendela kamarnya yang ternyata disamping kamarku.

"Whoa, Roxas! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ujarnya yang kaget melihat kepalaku muncul dari balik jendela. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau nakal, Sora. . ." ujarku. Sora pun melangkah mendekatiku dan ikut tertawa.

"Kau, kenapa tak tidur dikasurmu? Sudah hampir sembuh?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan langit. . ." Ujarku seraya menatap lurus kearah langit.

"Lagipula penyakitku ini takkan sembuh," Ujarku. Sora menatapku lekat. Meskipun ia tak mengatakannya, namun aku tahu jika ia sangat penasaran dengan penyakitku.

"Aku terserang penyakit langka yang bahkan belum memiliki nama saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Penyakit itu membuat kulitku terasa sakit dan meleleh jika terkena sinar matahari secara langsung dalam waktu yang lama. . . membuatku mengeluarkan keringat darah segar dan rasanya sangat sakit. . . Dokter, Suster, Mama dan Papa selalu bilang aku akan sembuh, namun aku tak percaya itu," ujarku pelan. Sora mengangkat wajahku. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit marah dan kesal.

"Kau pasti bisa sembuh! Bukankah kita berjanji akan bermain bersama dibawah terik matahari?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Setidaknya itu bisa jadi semangatmu untuk terus hidup, benar 'kan?" Tanyanya seraya tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

Yeah, mungkin kini aku memiliki sesuatu yang mampu mebuatku bertahan hidup.

Janjiku dengan Sora. . .

"jam 1. Aku harus segera pulang ke kamarku," Ujarnya seraya berlari menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Besok aku datang lagi!" Teriaknya.

"Aku menungggu!" Ujarku seraya tersenyum meski ia tak mungkin dapat melihatnya.

Sora, yang biru cerah di hari ini.

Kurasa aku telah menemukan apa yang berharga untukku. . .

**-XXX-**

"Sora!" Teriakku saatku melihatnya keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Ia berlari mendekatiku. Kulihat wajahnya sangat pucat. Ia terus-terusan memegang lehernya.

"Ada apa Sora? Kau terlihat tak enak, jika kau sakit tidurlah, maag mu kambuh lagi?" Tanyaku. Ia menggeleng dan segera tersenyum.

"Tak apa, sedikit telat makan tadi pagi. Oh ya, kau tahu? Aku menemukan sebuah ladang bunga matahari yang indah di sisi timur kota ini saat aku sedang ber-internet ria! Bagaimana jika kita kesana nanti, saat kau dan aku sembuh?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ide yang bagus! Namun, kapan aku bisa sembuh?" Ujarku. Ia menepuk pundakku.

"Tenang saja, kau akan segera sembuh. Aku janji akan selalu mendatangimu, kita kan sahabat," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis. Aku membalas senyumnya.

Sahabat? Tak ada yang pernah berkata seperti itu padaku sebelumnya. . .

"Lalu, kenapa ladang bunga matahari?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku kau itu seperti bunga matahari, selalu melihat kearah langit. Tubuhmu rapuh, namun kau masih tetap hidup. Dan suatu saat, saat kau tinggi besar dan menjadi bunga matahari dewasa, kau akan bersyukur tentang perjuangan hidupmu melalui kerapuhan tubuhmu. . . Dan melihat langit adalah hal paling indah dalam hidupmu. . ." Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku suka langit?" Tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

"Karena dilangit ada matahari. . . cahayanya hangat dan membuatku nyaman," Ujarku. Ia tertawa.

"Apa kita bisa berteman selamanya, Sora?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu! Aku berjanji padamu, sampai maut menjemputku aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu," Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Aku juga!" Ujarku seraya melingkarkan kelingkingku di kelingkingnya. Kamipun tertawa bersama. Meski ada yang aneh dengan tawa Sora. air matanya mengalir.

Aku mendapati leher Sora yang memerah. Sangat merah, rasanya seperti. . . aneh. . .

"Lehermu?" Tanyaku. Sora segera menutup lehernya dengan tangannya.

"Digigit nyamuk, darahku kan manis," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Kau benar-benar tak beres hari ini. . ." Ujarku. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Jangan berkata seolah aku akan mati," ujarnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Jam 1! Aku harus pulang!" Ujarnya. Aku tertawa.

"lama kelamaan kau seperti Cinderella saja, Sora," ujarku. Ia tertawa dan menggenggam jariku erat karena tak ingin menyentuh selang infusku.

"Roxas, ingatlah kau masih punya harapan untuk hidup! Ingatlah langit dan padang bunga matahari yang menunggumu! Jika kau kesepian, lihatlah langit!" Ujarnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin memelukmu. . ." ujarnya pelan. Airmatanya mengalir.

"Kau tak apa? Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kamarmu," Ujarku. Ia mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Roxas!" ujarnya seraya berlari sambil melambai kearahku dan masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendelanya.

"Jangan lupa datang besok ya!" teriakku sambil tersenyum.

Yeah, melihat langit. . .

Kau satu-satunya harapanku untuk hidup, Sora.

**-XXX-**

Sudah jam 1 lewat, namun Sora tak juga datang menghampiri aku. Ada apa? Padahal ia berjanji akan datang setiap hari. Apa maag nya kambuh?

Atau dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Tapi, kenapa tak pamit padaku?

Aku merasa sangat bingung. Perasaanku campur aduk, antara takut Sora sedang terbaring kesakitan atau marah karena Sora pulang tanpa pamit padaku.

Yang jelas ia melanggar janjinya, dan aku merasa dikhianati.

Harusnya aku tak usah percaya padanya.

Mungkin ia tak pernah menganggapku sahabat.

Namun. . . aku tak ingin hari-hari ceriaku bersamanya berakhir. . .

Sora, kau dimana? Datanglah, jangan membuatku kehilangan semangatku. . .

Aku ingin terus hidup. . . bersamamu, Sora. . .

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamarku diketuk. Suster.

"ada apa? Ini bukan jam minum obatku," ujarku seraya memutarkan kursi rodaku. Suster tersebut tersenyum. Ia memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna biru padaku.

"Ini dari Sora, pasien tepat disamping kamarmu," ujarnya.

Aku membukanya dengan cepat, aku sangat penasaran dengan isinya.

"_Roxas,_

_Bunga matahari yang selalu menghadap kearah langit._

_Saat aku mendengar tentangmu dari suster yang mengantarku di hari pertama kita bertemu, aku sangat penasaran padamu._

_Lalu aku menemukanmu tengah menatap langit, seperti bunga matahari. Namun kau bunga matahari yang layu._

_Aku menghampirimu, berharap membuatmu ceria dan, itu berhasil._

_Namun maafkan aku, aku tak dapat memenuhi janjiku._

_Aku bukan menderita maag, namun menderita penyakit yang kau kenal sebagai "Malattia Desperato". Kau tahu kan? Penyakit yang merenggut nyawamu dalam 4 hari terhitung dari kau terkena penyakit tersebut, dengan tanda pembengkakan urat leher dan akan meletus pada waktunya. Kemarin, kau melihat tanda merah di leherku, bukan? Itu adalah tanda, hampir meletusnya urat leherku. . ._

_Kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku tak ingin membohongimu._

_Terima kasih telah memberiku waktu indah di hari-hari menjelang kematianku. Kau masih bisa hidup, Roxas! Kalahkan penyakitmu dan hiduplah demi aku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menyinari bunga matahari karena itu adalah tugasku sebagai langit. . ._

_Aku menantimu di padang bunga matahari itu, dimana kau adalah bunga tercantik yang pernah aku naungi. . ._

_Sora, yang akan selalu menaungimu."_

Hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Bersamaan dengan airmataku yang turun membasahi pipiku.

"Suster! Katakan padaku, Sora kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin penyakitnya telah berhasil memotong nadi lehernya, Roxas. Ia meninggal sambil memeluk pesan ini yang ia selimuti dengan kain berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum. . . kau pasti orang yang berarti untuknya," ujar suster tersebut.

Aku terdiam. Kuletakkan surat itu di kasurku. Aku segera memutarkan kursi rodaku menghadap ke jendela. Perlahan, slide-slide ingatan memoriku bersama Sora berputar dalam otakku.

Kutatap langit yang kelam. Aku merasa kesal, merasa marah. . . jantungku terasa panas. . . aku ingin berteriak.

"Hei, langit! Beraninya kau menghilangkan sinar matahari! Kemana warna birumu yang dapat menentramkan hatiku?

Hei, langit! Beri alasan padaku untuk terus hidup! Dimana alasan itu berada jika ia telah pergi dari dunia ini!

Hei, langit! Biarkan aku menatapmu! Biarkan aku berlari ditengah padang bunga matahari bersama dia yang sangat aku sayangi!

Hei, langit!

Tetaplah berada disampingku dan terus naungi aku. . ."

Ah, hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

Kuseka air mataku.

Alasanku untuk terus hidup.

Jendela ini.

Senyumnya.

Tingkah laku riangnya.

Yeah,

Langit adalah alasanku untuk terus hidup.

"Aku akan hidup. . . aku akan terus hidup. Aku akan hidup dan menemanimu hingga akhir waktuku, Sora. . ." bisikku sambil menatap langit kelam.

Perlahan, hujan mulai berhenti. Langit mulai cerah dan 7 warna pelangi mulai tampak didepanku. Seperti Sora dan senyum manisnya yang selalu menenangkan hatiku.

"Thanks sudah menghiburku, Sora. . ." bisikku.

Kutatap langit. Dapat kulihat Sora tertawa riang padaku.

"Teruslah hidup, Roxas!"

Aku seperti mendengar suaranya.

"Ah, langit hari ini memang sangat indah. . ."

**THE END.**

**Selesaaaaiiiii! XDDD**

**Gimana, apa feeling nya dapet? :3**

**Tolong kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. . .**

**RIPIUUUUUU!**

**NB: Nama penyakit Sora itu kubuat sendiri, dari bahasa Italia,**

**Malattia: Penyakit**

**Desperato: Tidak ada harapan.**

**Semoga berkenan! XD**


End file.
